


Mocha

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Seijou4 Farm Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animal Death, Animals, M/M, farm au, seijou 4 own a farm, the farm au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: When one of Hanamaki's horses get sick, he's desperate to get her back to full health.Or; the Seijou third years own a farm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianSunflower3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/gifts).



> So, I didn't mean to actually get invested into this au. It just happened. Anyways, there's a lot of background I wasn't able to get around into this, but whatever. I wanted to write Makki with his horses okay sue me. 
> 
> This will, most likely, be an ongoing series.
> 
> Credit to the name Mocha, and to a lot of this series ideas, goes to Sunflower bc we talked back and forth about this au

Hanamaki sniffs, gently scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The barn smells of hay and oats and anything tied to horses, and it's not the most pleasant smell, but he can handle it. Horses are basically his life, and so it's only normal he’d be used to it by now. 

 

“Hey, girl,” he whispers, gently running his hand down the smooth light brown fur. He sniffs again, wishing that she would just  _ stand up.  _ Standing up would mean there's hope, but...she's been like this for three days now. 

 

He glances over at the stable next to hers, where a white horse stands tall and healthy. Beside her, though he can't see, he knows is Cocoa. Ever since Cocoa’s mother fell sick, Hanamaki had to move the young foal to a foster parent for the time being. 

 

“Mocha,” he begs, smiling stiffly as she weakly lifts her head and whines lowly. “I love you, okay? You'll get through this.” 

 

She whines again, shaking her head. Her recently groomed hair flies around, and she turns away and lays her head back down. Hanamaki pats her back, lip wobbling. 

 

“Hiro,” he looks up, eyes trailing to the entrance to the stable. “It's dinner time.”

 

Hanamaki nods, rising to his feet. He pats Mocha one more time before turning back to Matsukawa, brushing hay off himself. “Did Tooru cook? I really don't want food poisoning again.” It's his attempt at a joke, and Matsukawa knows this, but the sniffle he adds at the end shows how he really feels. 

 

Matsukawa steps forward, gently grabbing his hand. He wordlessly laces their fingers together and leads him out of the barn. Hanamaki waves to his horses, promising to check up on them before the night is over. 

 

* * *

 

When they enter the house, they’re greeted by chaos. 

 

“What did we say about bringing him into the house?!”

 

“He gets cold!” 

 

“Fuck, he _stepped_ in the food!” 

 

Hanamaki blinks, watching as a medium sized goose honks and hops back up on the table, his foot going into the mashed potatoes. Oikawa screeches, reaching out to grab his beloved bird, but he flaps his wings and dashes off the table and under the couch. 

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki just sigh. This is a normal occurrence, seeing as how Oikawa favors the bird for some reason. 

 

“You have to stop bringing him in,” Iwaizumi scolds, grabbing the ruined potatoes. He’ll save them for the pigs, maybe. 

 

“But-- but his dad is the _devil_! He doesn’t deserve to be stuck outside in the cold with that _demon_!”

 

Hanamaki gasps, placing a hand to his chest as he takes his place at the table. “Robert is a sweetheart! Sure, he may look a little rundown, but he’s sweet and loving!”

 

He receives three looks of disbelief.

 

“You’re the only one he likes,” Matsukawa says, shaking his head. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a pest for everyone but you!” Oikawa calls from where he is, now crouching down on the filthy floor. He peeks under the couch, squeaking as Jonathon tries to nip at him. He coos, placing his hand under the couch until Jonathon hesitantly waddles out. 

 

“Who’s my good Jonathon?” Oikawa coos, rocking the goose back and forth in his hands. 

 

“Take him outside,” Iwaizumi orders, reaching down to pat one of their dog’s head. She wags her tail happily, tilting her head into his touch. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki sighs, holding his mug. He takes a tiny sip, letting the hot chocolate calm his nerves. He watches as Iwaizumi plays fetch with the three dogs, laughing and having a good time. Last he saw of Oikawa, he was on the couch reading with one of the cats, and Matsukawa said something about knitting sweaters for the goats. 

 

He blows on his beverage, looking off into the distance. He really wishes he could fully relax like the others. 

 

Standing up as an idea comes to mind, he sets his still half full mug on the patio table and enters the house. He walks right passed Oikawa and to the phone, grabbing it and dialing a number he has memorized. He only does this for special occasions, and this... _should_ count as a  somewhat specialish occasion. 

 

“Hiro?” Oikawa questions from the couch, pushing his glasses up. “What are you up to?”

 

Hanamaki glances at him, offering up a smile and a wave. He doesn’t answer, though, and instead rattles off his order into the phone. 

 

After hanging up, he sighs and walks back to the door. He ignores Oikawa’s questioning look, and instead yanks on his jacket and shoes. “I’ll be back in ten,” he announces, exiting the house. 

 

He laughs softly as one of the dogs race up to him, a black lab named Sky. He gently pats her head, grabbing the toy in her mouth and tossing it back over to Iwaizumi. He nods to the shorter male, pointing towards the barn so he’d know where he is. 

 

Once he finally reaches the barn, he grins. This is the place that he’s most familiar with. He raised all these horses, and he takes care of them and he loves them. Stepping up to the first stable, he chuckles as a black stallion instantly comes trotting up to him. He gently pets him, leaning forward to place a kiss in between his eyes. 

 

“How’re you doing, Bolt?” He asks, grunting as he retrieves some hay from the storage room. He dumps some into into the stable, smiling again as the stallion instantly starts to eat it. His twin brother, an exact replica of him, perks up and shyly walks over, bending his head to take his share of the food. 

 

Saying a quick goodnight to Thunder and Bolt, he slips off to the other horses. He coos and gives them all treats, coming to a complete stop when he reaches the stable with Cocoa. He looks in, smiling as the young horse doses off in a corner. Her adopted mother, Milkyway, lifts her head in curiosity. Hanamaki doesn’t blame her, seeing as how he doesn’t normally come so late at night. 

 

Throwing a couple treats in cause Cocoa to jerk away from slumber, perking up. She trots over to the foreign food, sniffing it before lifting her head and walking away with a high neigh.

 

Hanamaki smiles, watching them for a minute before he moves on to the last stall. He hesitates before walking in, clearing his throat so Mocha will know he’s there. Slowly, he steps up to where her head is, and kneels down in front of her. 

 

“Hey, pretty lady,” he says, grabbing some oats. “I got your favorite treat, so won’t you try eating?”

 

Mocha lifts her head, almond eyes shining as she gazes at the food. She takes a huge sniff, but then whines pitifully and lays her head back down. Hanamaki slumps his shoulders, gently patting her neck. 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, alright?”

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki squints as the sunlight hits his eyes. A soft snore has him lifting his eyes, and he realizes he’s tangled against Iwaizumi. Laughing a little at his expression, he quietly struggles and slips out of the bed. 

 

He’s quick with pulling on his work clothes, grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket incase they need to get ahold of him. A glance at the clock says it’s seven, which means he has an hour before his delivery arrives. 

 

Stomping down the stairs, he walks into the pet room. He flicks on the heat lambs, cooing as his snake slithers into view and lifts her head. She sticks her tongue out at him, and he has to physically force himself to move on to the other cages. If he let himself get distracted by Noodle, then he’d never get anything done. 

 

Turning on the lizard’s heat lamp, he gazes down at the small reptilian. It’s Matsukawa’s best friend, basically. When they’re inside, they usually find him with the lizard chilling on his shoulder. 

 

He turns around to the next cage, grabbing a small bag. He dumps tiny treats into the hedgehog’s food bowl, gasping as the hedgehog unravels and sniffs the air, stumbling over to his bowl. He sneakily takes a picture to show Iwaizumi later. 

 

The last indoor pet-- besides the cats and dogs, who are allowed both inside and outside-- is the parrot. And Hanamaki doesn’t get along with him, at all. The parrot is like Oikawa...but in bird form. And worse. _Way_ worse. Because Hanamaki can handle Oikawa, hell, he’s  _ dating  _ Oikawa. But the bird? The bird is from hell. 

 

“Listen,” he says, grabbing the bird’s food. “I’ve been having a shitty week, and I don’t want you making it worse.”

 

“Shitty week,” the parrot repeats, “Shitty week.”

 

Hanamaki glares. He reaches towards the latch on the cage, watching as the bird watches him. He has to be swift. Flipping the latch open, the bird screams and flaps his wings. Hanamaki screams back, tossing his food in and slamming the door to the cage shut before he can fly out. 

 

His morning is easy, really. 

 

* * *

 

Checking the time, he finishes cooking breakfast right as the delivery shows up. He beams as the doorbell goes off, and he skips to answer it. Signing off on the package, he tells the kind delivery man to have a nice day. 

 

Turning around, he’s met with a confused Oikawa. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing to the box. 

“It’s for Mocha! I got her a cake,” he says happily, setting the box on the counter. The place is a blessing really, making cakes for animals. The bakers make it safe for them to eat, and all his horses love them. He usually orders them for their birthdays and on holidays. 

 

Oikawa goes silent, frowning as he eats his food. “Did the doctor say anything?”

 

Hanamaki’s happiness wipes off his face, and he stiffly looks away. “He said it’s not likely she’ll survive.”

 

“Oh, Taka…” Oikawa whispers, but the conversation dies out as Iwaizumi and Matsukawa stumble into the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanamaki grabs a party hat, shoving it on his head before he grabs the cake. He stomps out of the house and towards the barn, Sky right on his heels and barking happily. They both enter the barn, going straight to Mocha’s stable. 

 

When he opens it, he finds her how he left her. On the ground, having not moved an inch. 

 

Taking the party hat off, he turns to Sky and straps it onto her. Her tail thumbs against the floor with glee as he sits down next to Mocha. 

 

“Hey, Mocha,” Makki says, kneeling beside her head. He places the box down in front of him, opening it up. Instantly, Mocha lifts her head, eyes alight with curiosity. “That’s it,” Hanamaki whispers, nerves tingling with excitement, “eat the cake.”

 

He nearly cries as she reaches into the box, chomping into the cake. It’s the first thing she’s eaten all week. Hanamaki carefully takes a piece of the cake, holding it out for Sky. She eagerly takes it.

 

He leans back in the stable, smiling as he pulls his phone out and plays some music. It is a party, after all. And Mocha finally eating is a perfect excuse to have a mini party. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki races to the bunny huts, knowing Oikawa would be taking care of the rabbits there. He’s just so giddy, so _excited_. When he sees Oikawa, he can’t help but squeal. 

 

The bucket of rabbit food slips from Oikawa’s grasp as he throws his arms out, catching Hanamaki as he comes barreling into his arms. He doesn’t even get a chance to question him before Hanamaki swoops forward, pressing their lips together with a huge smile. 

 

Oikawa laughs as well, tilting his head back as he raises an eyebrow . “You seem happy,” he teases. 

 

“Mocha _ate_! She ate something!”

 

Oikawa gasps, “That’s amazing! That’s-- that’s really good news!” 

 

Hanamaki wraps his legs around Oikawa’s waist, “It is!” He agrees, leaning it to eagerly kissing him again. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki is still buzzing with excitement and giddiness that night. He cooks, whistling with a grin stitched across his face. 

 

He jumps as arms wrap around his waist, promptly forcing him to stop his dancing. “You seem happy,” Iwaizumi hums in his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder so he can gaze down at the food. 

 

Hanamaki simply beams, tilting his head to look at Iwaizumi. “Mocha ate today.”

 

Iwaizumi gasps in surprise, squeezing Hanamaki gently. “That’s good, I’m glad.”

 

“Me too!” He laughs, taking the food off the stove. “I was really worried.”

 

* * *

 

Hugging his jacket close to his body, Hanamaki stumbles out to the barn. He squints against the darkness, hand sliding against the wall until he can flip the light on. Shivering, he follows Sky into the barn. She’s the one who came barking up a storm, tugging at his pants leg so he’d follow. 

 

He stops in front of Mocha’s door, gently opening it. 

 

Everything stops. 

 

“Mocha?” he whispers, running in. He trips on the hay he had given her earlier that day, and he gasps as he lands harshly on his knees. Shuffling forward, tears prick at the edge of his vision as he reaches out to pet her. 

 

“Mocha, come on, girl, wake up.”

 

She doesn’t move a muscle. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi sighs as he looks at the scene in front of him. Hanamaki is curled up next to an unmoving Mocha, Sky sleeping next to him. He feels his heart break when he gets closer, seeing the dry tear tracks staining Hanamaki’s cheeks. 

 

“Hiro,” he says, gently shaking him. He startles, eyes flying open. He sits straight up, and right as he sees Iwaizumi, he bursts into tears and clings to him. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki sniffs, gently petting the young foal. “Your mom was my best horse,” he tells her. “My first horse, actually. And she gave me you.”

 

The foal huffs, looking at him. She tilts her head, her hoof pawing at the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry she’s gone,” Hanamaki says.

 

Cocoa doesn’t understand though. Instead, she tilts her head forward and gently nuzzles his cheek with her muzzle. 

  
Hanamaki nearly chokes on a sob, and he wraps his arms gently around the foal’s head, scratching behind her ears. “I promise I’ll look after you,” he says, laughing as she steps back out of his grip just so that she can nuzzle against him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man...oh mannnnnn I enjoyed this a lot idk 
> 
> Tumblr: seijouho


End file.
